


Последняя поездка

by SisforSibyl



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Richard Brautigan, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cigarette burn, только у меня в текстах гангстеры читают стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: За день до ограбления банка Белый и Оранжевый решают сходить поужинать.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)





	Последняя поездка

_Умирать -  
это как автостопом  
приехать ночью  
в незнакомый город,  
где холодно,  
льет дождь,  
и ты опять  
один._

_Внезапно  
все фонари на улице  
гаснут,  
и наступает  
кромешный мрак,  
такой,  
что даже здания  
боятся  
друг друга._

(«Последняя поездка» Ричард Бротиган)

  
  
\- Волнуешься?  
  
\- Нет, с чего бы.  
  
Они сидят в машине Белого, припаркованной за поворотом, обляпанного неоновым светом, бара "Чёрная мамба", шумящего толпой и осколками разбитых бутылок. Они просидели там пару часов, перекидываясь пустыми, натянутыми фразочками, выбрали ассорти мясных закусок на странице "блюда на двоих" – лист был гибкий и полупрозрачный, а слово «меню», украшенное цветочно-пряничными, пунцовыми завитками царапало взгляд. Оранжевый машинально отметил, что по этому поводу вполне можно забавно проехаться, когда Белый предложит ему в машине сигарету, если темы для разговора совсем иссякнут.  
  
\- Они издеваются? Какого чёрта они положили столько васаби?  
  
\- Ты не любитель японской кухни?  
  
\- Нет, просто целая плошка васаби - это перебор. Свинина на вкус стала еще гаже, понятия не имею, что они добавили, чтобы оно стало таким ядреным. Хотя обычно, знаешь, с васаби любое дерьмо становится лучше.  
  
\- Нет, с тахини. С тахини можно всё что угодно съесть.  
  
\- Тахини - выбор настоящих грабителей?  
  
\- Скажи это еще громче, парень, а-то бармену плохо слышно.  
  
Оранжевый всё же соскреб с тарелки мясной шарик и щедро обмакнул в светло-зеленую жижу. И не единожды. Когда он с силой заскрипел вилкой о пузатую грань плошки, сжав тонкие губы, так сильно, что начали проступать желваки, Белый попытался определить испытывает ли Оранжевый детское, восторженное удивление, когда краснеет лицом, кашляет, подставляя спину под руку Белого, и запивает васаби темным, холодным пивом, разбрызгивая росистые янтарные капли. Белый поймал себя на стойкой ассоциацией с ребенком, крутящим в неумелых руках скакалку, а когда та по-неосторожности хлестко обжигает его бедро, тот вскрикивает, и, затаив дыхание, ударяет себя еще раз, чтобы распробовать этот раскатывающийся по ноге волнообразный, болезненный ток, прокусывающий его до кости сквозь одежду. А возможно, Оранжевый просто боялся спасовать, и потому расплескивал пиво на изрисованную царапинами барную стойку, перемежал громкие смешки с молчанием, щелкал костяшками, лохматил волосы у висков, а потом зачесывал их назад влажными ладонями. Напился Оранжевый с ошпаренным отчаянием, мимолетно и целенаправленно, неожиданно для них обоих, так что по дороге к машине Белому пришлось придерживать опьяневшего напарника за локоть.  
  
\- Сигарету будешь?  
  
Верно, молчание уже ощутимо подтапливает их обоих, но эта неуместно протянутая пачка сигарет не сглаживает углы, а наоборот заостряет их, обращая всю ситуацию в пошленький фарс ситкома. Когда Оранжевый вытаскивает две сигареты, в его разомлевшую, тающую как те несколько кубиков льда в шумном и мерцающим тумблере виски, что целый вечер цедил Белый, закрадывается сюрреалистичная, мельесовская мысль, что в этой гнетущей, ковкой, как льдины на Аляске, тишине, убравшей драпировку со всех острых углов, разломятся пополам не только эти две сигареты, но и его пальцы, шея, позвоночник - всё покроется открытыми переломами, обнажая его, Оранжевого, кость и суть.  
  
\- Один момент.  
  
Оранжевый прикуривает сигарету, вдыхая отрезвляющую, манящую отраву, и предлагает этого дымящегося сотоварища Белому.  
  
\- Я не заразный.  
  
Оранжевый тянет уголки губ в приглашающей улыбке, но та выглядит еще более искусственно и картонно, чем у улыбающихся фраеров с реклам сигарет.  
  
Белый прокручивает сигарету в руках, точно на удачу, и, наконец, делает долгую, бегущую огоньком к фильтру, затяжку. Безупречно.  
  
\- Ты не возражаешь?  
  
Оранжевый наклоняется и ближе, жмурится, округляя и сжимая губы, и прикурив от сигареты Белого, с блуждающей, ветреной гримасой облегчения откидывается на свое сиденье.  
  
\- Я чувствую себя кристально…  
  
\- Как именно кристально?  
  
\- Не знаю, черт, сложно объяснить. Просто – в голове пустошь.  
  
\- Ты всегда напиваешься с пива?  
  
\- Эй, я трезв.  
  
\- Ты бы видел себя со стороны, парень.  
  
Оранжевый смеется кашляющим, обрывчатым смехом, точно со старой плёнке, где одна половина трещит и западает, а вторая и вовсе наполненная белым шумом.  
  
\- И как я выгляжу?  
  
Белый затягивается и выпускает дымок одним рассеянным, пышным потоком, повернувшись к Оранжевому, наблюдает, как тот вовсе закрыл глаза, и чуть приоткрыв рот, дым расцветает витиеватыми, яркими всполохами, расчерчивая его лицо на несколько резких, сизых осколков. Рукава его рубашки небрежно закатаны до локтей, так что вся ткань идёт геометрически идеальными сиреневыми складками, из под её полы виднеется золотистый блик пряжки ремня, единственное, живое и резвое, рушащее эту портретную неподвижность, это пальцы Оранжевого, длинные, лихорадочные, впитавшие терпкий, никотиновый запах, отбивают сбивающийся, бравурный ритм на его коленях.  
  
Белый оправляет воротник своей рубашки, елозя тканью по коже из стороны в сторону, и зажав сигарету в зубах, расстегивает самую верхнюю пуговицу. Смрад щекочет кожу, но даже это крохотное, щекочущее ощущение, не выветривает тревожное, грузное чувство, не растапливает лёд.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто завтра учувствуешь в гладиаторских боях.  
  
\- А разве не так?  
  
\- Слушай, кончай так изводить себя, это обычное задание с новой командой.  
  
\- Ты сам себе не веришь, всё идёт не так, я же нутром это чувствую.  
  
\- Ты ведь никогда не убивал?  
  
Оранжевый широко распахивает глаза и тут же трёт их, слезящиеся от смрада, близко посаженные, ежовые, улыбается, с прищуром поглядывая на Белого. Он сцепляет пальцы на переносице, прикрывая кончик большого, крючковатого носа, покусывает измочаленный сигаретный фильтр и всё-таки задает давно вертевшийся на языке вопрос.  
  
\- Какой был твой первый раз?  
  
Поначалу Белый молчит, сбитый с толку вопросом, а потом облокачивается головой об оконное стекло, так что его лицо погружается в желтоватый, табачный свет уличного фонаря.  
  
\- Я был помоложе тебя, мне было лет двадцать восемь, плюс минус два года. Хотя многие считают, что лучше всего первый раз прихлопнуть кого-нибудь, когда тебе лет пятнадцать, знаешь там, никаких угрызений совести, один адреналин и гормоны, но это всё лирика. Это был парень, один из моих знакомых в Милуоки, его имя было Джесси, но все называли его «Ноги».  
  
\- Он что, быстро бегал?  
  
\- Нет, он брил ноги.  
  
\- Я думал, что ноги бреют только велосипедисты и геи.  
  
\- Со вторым ты угадал, это было как раз его случай. Так вот, у меня с парнями было простое дельце, ограбить какой-то парфюмерный магазин, расплюнуть. Так что, когда появился Ноги, а никто не предупредил меня, что владельцем был его паскуда-отец, мы все немного опешили. А в руках у него был нехилый такой кольт, тридцать восьмого калибра, так что дергаться было весьма опрометчиво. Ноги позвал меня в подсобку, и сказал, что ему в принципе нет дела до склянок с духами и денег в кассе, он пообещал, что уйдет, ничего не сказав отцу, если я позволю встать ему на колени и отсосать мне. Ноги выглядел в тот момент довольно жалко, но кольт, честно говоря, меня слегка нервировал.  
  
\- И ты пристрелил его за это?  
  
\- Нет, зачем. Вернее не сразу, в подсобку вломились мои ребята, чьих смертей я точно не хотел, так что волей неволей пришлось вышибить ему мозги.  
  
Оранжевый щурится, кривя рот рваной розовой лентой, усиливая свой пронзительный, птичий облик, сильнее, чем обычно, под дневным, калифорнийском солнцем. С его губ соскальзывает и плывет по салону очередное дымчатое, длиннопалое беспозвоночное, придавая его внешности загадочность, обещающую однажды разрешиться то ли истерикой, то ли агрессивной жестокостью.  
  
\- Всё дело в том, что он тебе предложил?  
  
\- Нет, в том, что за стенкой стояли мои напарники, а я был, что называется «на работе».  
  
\- И что ты почувствовал после всего этого?  
  
\- Не помню. Это же было лет восемнадцать назад.  
  
Белый поджигает очередную сигарету, карябает пальцем надпись «Red Apple Cigarettes» и отбрасывает пачку на приборную панель.  
  
\- Тогда мы пошли с ними всеми в бар, и они мне сказали «Ларри, сегодня твоё боевое крещение, поэтому за выпивку платим мы».  
  
\- Значит, Ларри?  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты называл меня Белым после моей истории, иначе я буду смахивать на долбанного параноика.  
  
Ларри сжимает рот в короткой, молодцеватой улыбке, обнажая резкие, паутинистые сети морщин на своем лице. Он тушит наполовину не выкуренную сигарету и машет рукой, разабавляя кисейную дымку, повисшую в салоне машины.  
  
\- Я... а, я, знаешь…  
  
Оранжевый пристально смотрит Ларри в лицо, точно ждёт, что тот сам назовет его имя, сам произнесёт «Фредди», рассеет, держащую его в стальных обручах, тревогу, научит его терпению, спокойствию, научит равнодушию и тому, как правильно завязывать галстук, и беспокойство за завтрашнее дельце отпустит его плыть в терпком, никотиновом смоге, окутавшему салон.  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно говорить мне своё имя.  
  
Ларри убедительно качает головой, а Фредди, точно целя взглядом в чужое, покойное, помятое лицо, чертыхается, и резким броском, продвигается ближе к Ларри, впиваясь в рот, и не целуя, скорее кусая, оттягивает чужую, сухую нижнюю губу, обжигает зажженной, смятой сигаретой, едва ли не выплёвывая ее Ларри в рот. Фредди отшатывается, только почувствовав язык, очерчивающий его зубы, бросает взгляд на краснеющую отметину на подбородке Ларри и кропотливым, тягучим, словно вопросительным жестом проводит по ожогу большим пальцем.  
  
\- Я не хотел.  
  
Он молчит, пока Фредди сбивает воротник его рубашки в горсть, словно пытаясь найти в ней точку опоры, и проводит самым кончиком языка по тёплому, расползшемуся пурпурной кляксой ожогу. Его растрёпанные, жесткие, светлые волосы колют щёки Ларри, и он терпит, запоминая это шуршащее, саднящее ощущение на своей коже и прохладные, тяжелые движения языка, зализывающие ожог.  
  
Фредди отстраняется со скользким, разочарованным вздохом, так и не расцепив пальцы на чужом воротнике.  
  
\- Пристрелишь меня теперь?  
  
\- Мальчик, я не на работе.  
  
\- Я не хочу умирать.  
  
\- Я же сказал, что не пристрелю тебя.  
  
\- Я про завтрашнее.  
  
\- Твою мать, что с тобой, в конце концов?  
  
\- Ты знаешь.  
  
Ларри трясёт головой и грубовато проводит рукой по чужим, совсем ржавым на ощупь волосам. От них действительно дурманящее пахнет никотином, и Ларри натянув их на себя, вжимается в эти волосы лбом. Внутри, как и в начале вечера, так и покачивается поплавком смятение; Ларри раздумывает, пригласить ли этого взведенного, нервического мальчишку к себе на ночь, но отметает мысль, слишком уж это будет похоже на прощание или жирную точку в конце чего-то мощного и непоправимого.  
  
Перед смертью не надышишься, нет, это слишком жестоко.  
  
\- Послушай, ты должен взять себя в руки, можешь прижечь меня еще раз, если это тебе поможет.  
  
\- Я же не хотел.  
  
\- Наплюй.  
  
Фредди выбирается из-под чужой, остывшей хватки, ерошит волосы, но глаз не отводит, вырисовывает взглядом треугольник – от глаз Ларри до мерцающей красным отметины на подбородке.  
  
\- Пока они говорили, семилетняя девочка слушала тихо, а глаза ее были похожи на мышек, прячущихся в стогу. Двенадцать римских воинов глядели на голое тело. У каждого было длинное серебряное копье, блестящее в лунном свете. Римские воины стояли кольцом вокруг девочки, и копья их были направлены на нее. Затем один воин вонзил серебряное копье в землю, медленно подошел к девочке и налег на нее всем своим телом. Следом подходили другие, и девочка не плакала. Потом, по дороге домой, она слышала, как поет соловей, ноне знала, где. Казалось, со всех сторон. Когда она пришла домой, мать поцеловала ее в щеку и дала овсяного печенья из синей хлебницы, и пока девочка ела печенье, мать ей рассказывала, как удивителен и прекрасен мир*.  
  
Ларри поворачивает ключ зажигания, машина фырчит и трогается, безразлично проглатывая скопившийся кисейный дым.  
  
\- И что это было?  
  
\- Двенадцать римских воинов и овсяное печеньице.  
  
\- Даже знать не хочу, где ты этого понабрался.  
  
Они оба посмеиваются, и Ларри даже включает радио, так что по салону проносится кислотная, разухабистая мелодика Scissor Sisters, получается, что они ловят все красные светофоры и подолгу стоят, покачивая головой в такт музыке. Ларри умудряется не прибавить скорость, завидев полицейскую машину, припарковавшуюся у одной из полуночных мексиканских забегаловок, но ощущение колготы и обремененности точно третьим пассажиром таится на задних сидениях, и тяжко дышит им в затылок.  
  
Когда они подъезжают к квартире Фредди, Ларри отдает тому полупустую сигаретную пачку, несмотря на уверенность, что у того дома есть целый блок; на одну беспринципную секунду они сцепляют пальцы, но Ларри легонько стряхивает их, как отсыревший за ночь песок.  
  
\- Всё получится, мы быстренько провернем завтра дельце, а дальше ты сможешь взять отпуск, с кучей денег отправишься на Кубу или в Мехико, можешь вообще бросить это дерьмо, если так выматываешься. Никого не придется убивать, и никто не придёт убивать тебя, ты и меня переживешь и хорошего парня Кэббота.  
  
Фредди мерно кивает, вертя в руках пачку сигарет, стучит по багряной глади нарисованного глянцевитого яблока**, точно постукивая фрукт на червоточины.  
  
\- Эй.  
  
Ларри дотрагивается до его руки, чуть ли не разрывающий пачку на части, тревога с хрустом сжимает его шейные позвонки, но Ларри все же выдавливает улыбку и треплет Фредди по руке.  
  
\- Тише.  
  
Фредди целует чужие, мозолистые пальцы, и, вырвав свою руку, резким движением выбирается из машины. Направившись к дому, он круто останавливается, и обернувшись, выкрикивает.  
  
\- Тогда, завтра после всего, я скажу тебе своё имя.  
  
Ларри еще несколько минут сидит в машине, а после разворачивается, начиная петлять между улочек, как можно дольше оттягивая приезд домой.  
  
Побоку любовь - лишь бы умереть в желтых твоих волосах***.  
  
Со стоном Ларри потирает затёкшую шею, и говорит себе, что завтра просто очередной тяжелый день. Его внутренний поплавок с каждой минутой колеблется всё беспокойнее.

**Author's Note:**

> * Стихотворение Ричарда Бротигана «Двенадцать римских воинов и овсяное печеньице».  
> ** Квентин Тарантино для своих фильмов использует всегда одну, придуманную им самим марку сигарет Red Apple Cigarettes.  
> *** Стихотворение Ричарда Бротигана «Цвет как начало».


End file.
